nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Special: Power Quest
Disney Heroes Special: Power Quest Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Special In this Special 4-part Episode, our heroes face against the Sinister Six and their Hybrid Megazord including the Solar Bus Battlezord won't be powerful enough to defeat the Kingpin, so they went on a quest for the new Super Hybrid Zords in the Andormia Galaxy. Plus in a short plot, Trudy proud and her daughter Penny proud join the mother-daughter Police Squad. The Special Episode ACT 1 It begins with the Basketball Final with Team Disney vs Team Manhattan and the winner gets a free lunch in Mary Jane Watson's outdoor cafe. Team Disney wins with Ann's 3-point shot bringing the final score 105-99. Then Ann, Kim, Joss and the others enjoy their free lunch. But at the construction Death Star. Venom and Broly are greeted by the Kingpin and the Sinister 6 such as Electro, Hobgoblin, Rhino, Vulture, Carnage and himself. He has a plan to crush the Disney Heroes with his large robot, the Fist 3000 and their victory shall be secured when he destroys Spider-man. Back at HQ while the Heroes enjoy a free lunch, Trudy proud and her daughter Penny has agreed to join the mother-daughter police squad. Then Cale & Akima shows up to remind that a new enemy team known as The Sinister 6 has shown up in Times Square so Ann Possible, Kim, Joss, Goku, Spider-man, Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose, Kida, Mr Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash, Violet & Aladdin head there and finds 5 enemies shown up. Spider-man asks why the Kingpin planed all this to destroy America and the enemy tells them that he created a Enemy team by using both James Possible and Richard Parker's new Research for curing all Diseases including Aging but after Harry Osborn's death by Venom, he doesn't want to take that chance so he planned revenge by forming the 'Sinister 6'. But what the Heroes didn't know that Hailey Long, Lilo and Joss Possible were recording the Battle scene with their video camera. Then Kingpin enter the 'Fist 3000' Robot and takes out an antenna on the large building, but Spider-man saved a police officer by an incoming car. Electro attacks by using his electricity to destroy neon signs they called in the Hybrid Megazord, Titan Megazord and Solar Bus Battlezord then a battle begins. They got the upper hand but Broly and Shredder attack them giving the Fist 3000 an advantage, Richard Parker remind them that the power accelerator is near its peak level and could cause the megazords to lose all power, but Aladdin agrees to take the risk. Broly fires the Omega Blaster to cause both Megazords to reach critical mass and as the heroes bail out, both megazords become frozen and the Solar Bus Battlezord is taken by Shredder, plus Mr. Jameson caught the 3 girls from recording the battle with their video camera. ACT 2 The heroes retreat to HQ and knew that the Sinister 6 is too powerful and cannot be stopped but Goku knows that the new Zords are located on a small planet in the Andromeda Galaxy and Broly might send a few traps to slow them down so Ann agrees to risk the danger. She, Kim, Cale, Akima, Elastigirl, Aladdin, Spider-man and Goku use Instant Transmission to head for the planet. At the same time, Nani, Trudy Proud and Susan Long were upset at Lilo, Hailey Long and Joss Possible for sneaking into the battle arena and recording with their video camera, so Nani grounds them until the 'Sinister 6' is taken out. Trudy and Penny came to the Police Academy asked the Sargent if they can train to join the squad, he agrees if they can make it through the day. Meanwhile at the Death Star, Venom congratulate the Sinister 6 for stopping the Disney Heroes but Broly senses that the heroes are heading for the palace of power so he'll make sure they won't make it. On the planet in the Andromeda Galaxy, our heroes are getting close to the Temple of Power after going through a grenade that Kim possible thought it's a ancient rock and rescuing Akima in quicksand. Then they enter a cave tunnel hiding from Broly, they came to a portal and they enter it. ACT 3 Our heroes arrive to the Power Temple and meet Nick Fury, leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. He presents them the new Super Hybrid Zords and Avenger Battlezord plus when all 5 zords unite together, they form the Super Hybrid Megazord. Ann Possible & Aladdin use the Red star super hybrid, Akima will use the Yellow spiral super hybrid, Cale will use the Blue triangle super hybrid, Kim possible will use the Pink circle super hybrid, Elastigirl will use the Green square super hybrid and both Goku & Spider-man will use the Avenger Battlezord. He also announced that Broly is heading his way with a team of storm troopers and must not get to the temple, so the Heroes activate their power and now wearing their jedi suits, they head to the entrance and fought Broly including a team of storm troopers & won the battle. Fury congratulate the heroes for saving the Power Temple and now they're ready to stop the Sinister 6, they hurry to Earth to stop the enemies. ACT 4 The heroes activate the Super Hybrid Zords and destroy both Rhino & Vulture including the Hobgoblin. They form the Super Hybrid Megazord and destroy the Fist 3000 plus the Kingpin and Electro retreats to the Death Star while Carnage plans to strike HQ. Trudy and Penny go through the obstacle course in the police academy and passed all 3 tests such as swimming, shooting target and putting a weapon together. At the same time, Jake Long, Hailey Long, Lilo and Joss were recording it after they sneak out of HQ and they want to impress Nani. Back in HQ, our heroes found where Electro & Carnage is located and they plan to attack before he strikes Downtown Manhattan so they head there with the Super Hybrid Megazord as Carnage grew large then the Avenger Battlezord arrives and forms into megazord mode, they destroy Electro & Carnage with teamwork including help from Joss Possible & Lilo using a Mini-Laser Cannon they invented and sometime later that day at the Death Star, Venom is angry at the Kingpin for messing up. The Special 4-part episode ends with Nani being proud of what Lilo, Hailey Long & Joss Possible for helping the Team plus she ends their weekend grounding, and the heroes attending the Junior Police Academy seeing Trudy & Penny in their Police Avengers uniforms plus they get the badge and asigned for catching thieves speeding QUOTES (First lines of the Special) (At Coney Island, the Disney Heroes take on team Manhattan for the Basketball championship) Referee: 'it's time for the final of the State Basketball Championship' Mary Jane: 'And the winners will get a free lunch in my new outdoor cafe' Ann Possible: (She finishes her Chicken Pita Sandwich with Veggies) 'All that work has gave me a meal' Akima: 'Wow. She has a high metabolism' Kingpin: 'Your team is finished when Broly gets here' Ann Possible: 'it looks to me that Venom left you hanging' (The Hybrid Megazord knocks the Fist 3000 down but it stands back up) Aladdin: 'we got him, now let's finish him (but the fist 3000 upperhook the megazord) Richard, we're in trouble and we need more power' (At Times Square, our heroes check the arena) Cale: 'I don't like this, Venom has planted a trap' Goku: 'it could be something dangerous' Aladdin: 'Everyone stay alert, let's find the danger before Venom gives it towards us. I want to know what he's up to, and watch out for (Then the Sinster 6 appears near them) Enemy minions!' Spider-man: 'So the Kingpin is the leader of the Sinister 6, how did he planned to attack us?' Kingpin: 'I'll tell you about it, but it'll be the last story you'll hear. It all begin after you destroyed Venom' (A Flashback shows Peter in his Spider-man costume without the mask taking out Venom with a bomb) (Kingpin): 'After the battle, I created a antidote using Venom's Blood and using both James Possible & Richard Parker's new research on creating a cure on all diseases including Aging. (The Kingpin creates 'Ooze Regeneration 3000') I brought in 5 members to use the antidote on 2 Evil Clones and 3 people, it was a success so I named them the 'Sinister 6' and after Venom was reborn, I made a deal with him.' (Present Day) Kingpin: 'Now I'm going to end your carrier, Spider-man. I'll get my invention, don't go anywhere. (He tells Electro something) stall them' (Then he leaves) Rhino: 'You want to know how powerful the 'Sinister 6' are? Well, you're about to find out now' (He charges and uses his large horn to send a car flying) Ann Possible: (She catches the car saving a police officer) 'How about a hand?' (The 'Fist 3000' takes out an Antenna on a large building and as it falls towards the center, Goku powers up to Super Saiyan & takes it out) (The crowd cheered at the Disney Heroes and as screens show Ann, Spider-man, Goku & Aladdin including Iron Man) Electro: (Growls) 'SHUT UP!' (He uses his electric shockwave to take out neon signs) Ann Possible: 'Look out!' (She clears the people to safety) Joss Possible: 'Wow! The Heroes are battling the Sinister 6' Lilo: 'Wait until the News see the footage, we might impress Nani' (Stitch agrees) Mr. Jameson: (He shows up) 'Hold it, you 3. You're busted and I'm calling the others' Hailey Long: 'Uh-oh' Cat Lioness: 'We can't let the power accelerator reach its peak' Nani: 'But the megazord's power bank is leaking like spaghetti on a strainer, i gotta add more juice into it' (The Hybrid Megazord use the windmill sword to damage the Fist 3000) Ann Possible: 'you made a big mistake messing with my team' (Kingpin): 'but i'm just getting started' (he uses the laser blast to hit the Solar Bus Battlezord) Cale: 'Brace yourselves, we're going in' (The Fist 3000 fires a dark blast but the Hybrid Megazord dodges it by a inch) Aladdin: 'Ok, we're back in control. Now let's get him' (The controls spark out bad) Mary Jane: 'You gotta fix the accelerator' Nani: 'oh-no, the Zords are gonna shut down!' Trudy proud: 'Everyone, i have a special announcement to tell you, me and Penny are going to join the Junior Police Team' (the croud became awed) Penny proud: 'just think, us in uniforms fighting crime' (Richard Parker): 'Heroes, just remember this caution. The power accelerator can't go no further or it'll lose power' Aladdin: 'We'll just take the major risk' (Broly fires the Omega Blaster at both megazords causing heavy damage) Cale: 'Everybody get out!' (The heroes bail as both megazords shut down and become frozen) Ann Possible: 'Not only Kingpin beat us, we lost our Hybrid zords' Akima: 'it's gonna be a long walk back to HQ, let's go' (Nani heard the News about the 'Sinister 6' attack on the Disney Heroes) (News Reporter): 'The Sinister 6 has sent the Disney Heroes retreating after an attack in Times Square, but we also heard that 3 girls have been recording the chaos and got caught by Mr. Jameson of the 'Daily Bugle' (Then a clip shows 2 FBI Officers taking Lilo, Joss and Hailey to the Bus Stop in his Police Car) Stitch: 'Uh-oh, Naga trouble' Susan Long: 'You gotta be kidding' Nani: 'Lilo!' (At the indoor Bus Stop on Madison Avenue) Hailey Long: 'I hope they're not angry at us for letting Joss sneak both of us into the battle area' Joss Possible: 'At least they manage to cool off along the way here' (Then Nani, Trudy Proud, Penny Proud and Susan Long arrived) Lilo: 'Hello, Nani. What's is it?' Nani: 'Don't 'Nani' us, you're in a lot of trouble' Susan Long: 'Not only did you sneak out on a School day, but you nearly got caught by the Sinister 6 and almost enter the crossfire! I am so upset that I will slap you in the face!' Joss Possible: 'It's not as bad' Trudy Proud: 'Well, I got something on Joss's Facebook message from this afternoon. "Only one word to describe in the battle against the Sinister 6, "Super Crazy". Or "If you want to do something dangerous, go take on the Kingpin, it's the craziest" Hailey Long: 'We're sorry, Mom' Trudy Proud: 'The word 'Sorry' isn't gonna cut it, girls. If it were up to me, you'll be doing an after-school community service for 5 whole days when we head back home to HQ, but Penny and I gotta get back to the Police Academy' Nani: 'But until then, you 3 are grounded in the Police Academy and also when we get back to HQ right after the Sinister 6 is defeated' Joss Possible: 'How long until we're done being grounded?' Nani: 'You'll be Teens that your hair will be light' Susan Long: 'That goes for your hair as well, Hailey' Kida: 'I read something in the Atlantean book that there's a new upgrade zords in a planet at the Andromeda Galaxy' Richard Parker: 'it's a dangerous quest and venom might sense you' Aladdin: 'I faced danger before and we gotta try' Mary Jane: 'ok, I hate to do this' Richard Parker: 'Very well. It questions my judgment, so I'll let you use the map. But remember, if Venom finds you in your location, he'll try to stop you' Goku: 'I found it, now is everyone ready? (the heroes agreed) good, let's take off' Richard Parker: 'Good luck, Heroes and return home safety' (Then they teliport by Instant Transmission) (On 5th Avenue, Trudy Proud and her daughter Penny Proud is driving Hailey Long, Lilo and Joss Possible to After-School Community Service on the way to the SHIELD Police Academy) Trudy Proud: 'My daughter and I have been working my butt trying to become Police Avengers, and because of you 3, I might not get accepted. Not to mention you nearly got the Team injured' Hailey Long: 'But what I was going to tell you is that=' Penny Proud: 'Hailey, we're not in the mood now' Lilo: 'It's just=' Joss Possible: 'Lilo, you'll make things worst' (The Heroes went down the hill near the Oasis Cale: 'On the map, we'll be heading for the triangle rock formation' Violet: 'Look, I found a strange diamond rock' (she picks it up) Kim possible: 'That's not a diamond rock, it's a grenade!' (she knocks it down but it blew making a fire circle) Akima: 'Get away from it' (They escape but the map burns) Cale: 'oh-no, the map!' Ann Possible: 'it's gone, Cale' (The Heroes came to a mini-Sand road) Cale: 'Since i studied the map, we'll see the rock formation' Goku: 'It's not that far' Akima: (she land on mega muck up to her chest) 'I'm stuck!' Aladdin: 'Guys, form a chain' (Cale, Goku and Elastigirl made a chain) Goku: 'Get her out!' (They pulled Akima out) Akima: 'that was too close' News Announcer: 'Jim & Tim Possible, it's your lucky day. You wanted a big suprise, well here's...carnage in monster mode!' (The Carnage creature is 100 feet tall and marched in red ooze) Jim & Tim possible: 'Run!' (they run from it) Nick Fury: 'The Super Hybrid Zords are different than your normal ones, they're an upgrade of your skills. However, as before, you must work together as a team and in the end, you'll create the Super Hybrid Megazord' Akima: 'So could we call in our new zords?' Nick Fury: 'We have a incoming danger, Broly and a team of Storm Troopers are heading our way and to stop them, you must activate your Animal spirits right away' Kim Possible: 'But how?' Nick Fury: 'Look inside your hearts and become one as an Avenger' Aladdin: 'I am the Ape, mighty and strong. We are one' Akima: 'I am the Bear, cunning and fierce' Goku: 'I am the Wolf, swift and silently' Kim Possible: 'I am the Eagle, beauty and graceful' Cale: 'I am the Frog, courage and spiritual' Spider-man: 'I am the Dolphin, smart and talented' Ann Possible: 'I am the Falcon, just and able' Nick Fury: 'Well done, you have completed your training by taking out a team of Storm Troopers. The road you face will not be an easy one, but with Teamwork, Courage and Honor, you will succeed' Ann Possible: 'Thanks, but right now we got to save Earth' Nick Fury: 'Unleash your skill and become the Animal Warrior' (Trudy and Penny head to Pizza Hut with Hailey Long, Lilo and Joss Possible near Uptown Manhattan) Trudy Proud: 'Ok, Girls. Remember, we're making a short pit stop, then we're heading to the Police Academy for my Final Exam' Hailey Long: 'Not to worry, it'll be super short' (10 minutes later, the girls enjoy a 6-slice Cheese Pizza and Salad for Lunch) Lilo: 'Thanks for getting us Lunch, at least it'll hold us until Dinner' Joss Possible: 'Guess what? I used a free token and I won a Kim Possible doll' (She presents them a mini 'Kim Possible' doll) Penny Proud: (Laughs) 'That's funny' (Trudy and Penny arrived to the SHIELD Police Academy in the Bronx with Lilo, Hailey and Joss) Lilo: 'Wow!' Joss Possible: 'The Police solders are working out' Trudy Proud: 'Remember, no smiling. You 3 girls are still Grounded' Joss Possible: (They walked to the Lobby) 'If this is amazing Training, ground me for life' Trudy Proud: 'Just don't temp me' (15 minutes later in the Bedroom) Joss Possible: 'Trudy, we all agree to do the Responsible Thing and accept it' Trudy Proud: 'Since you can't get into more trouble by letting you three out of our sight, me and Penny need to take a Final Exam. So if you need us, we'll be at the Study Chamber' Penny Proud: 'Just don't leave the Academy grounds, and Joss, keep an eye of Lilo & Hailey' Lilo: 'Don't worry, we'll behave normal' Penny Proud: 'You better be, or they'll be heck to pay' Trudy Proud: 'We'll leave after the Graduation Ceremony' (Then she and Penny head for their Final Exam) Ann Possible: 'ok, we got the hang of the Super Hybrid Zords, now what's next?' (Nick Fury): 'you must form up and use the signal together at once' Akima: 'Not too technical but we'll handle it' Aladdin: (the 5 super hybrid zords leap upwards) 'ok, here goes nothing' Heroes: 'Super Hybrid Megazord, activate now!' (The Pink super hybrid form the feet, the green super hybrid makes the legs, the blue super hybrid create the torso, the red super hybrid makes the chest and the yellow super hybrid forms the arms & head) Cale: 'go figure, now let's kick the Sinister 6 to jail' (At the outdoor Park before battling the large Carnage) Spider-man: 'Just because we can't leave for Trudy and Penny's Graduation Ceremony, I have to help the Team destroy Carnage & capture the Kingpin. As soon as we finish the mission, we're going home to HQ. I never been disappointed in you 3 girls than I am right now' (Then he heads to his Team) (Carnage prepares to attack the 'Daily Bugle' when the Super Hybrid Megazord and Titan Megazord arrived) Spider-man: 'trying to attack my job?! I don't think so' (Joss, Stitch, Hailey Long and Lilo records the Super Hybrid Megazord attacking Carnage) Lilo: 'We're really going to make Nani happy when she sees this' Stitch: 'Yaga happy' Ann Possible: 'Ok. team. Let's finish off Carnage. Activate super laser sword' (The Super Hybrid Megazord fuse both swords to create a laser sword and made a strong strike to destroy Carnage) Kingpin: 'What's this? One target instead of five? I'll handle it' (After destroying Carnage and defeating the Kingpin) Ann Possible: 'The Disney Heroes are upgraded and stronger than ever' Kingpin: 'The Sinister 6 might have been destroyed, but I'll get out' Spider-man: 'And we'll be waiting, but until then...Justice is served' (Then the Heroes left) Kingpin: (Laughs) 'It's not over yet, Spidey. It's the beginning' Nani: 'Congratulations, girls. You did a great thing helping the Team, I'm proud of you for getting that Video footage and for that good deed, I'm ending your weekend grounding' Lilo: 'Wow!' Hailey Long: 'Well done, Lilo and Joss' Joss Possible: 'It was no big' Spider-man: 'Great work, there is still talent you made and I'm glad for what you did' Nani: 'And not only that, we're being invited to Trudy and Penny's Police Academy Graduation' (Last Lines of the Special) Police Chief: 'I like to congraulate the new team of Police Avengers for succeeding their week of training' (10 Police Officers including Trudy and Penny got their Diploma) Hailey Long: 'Way to go!' Ann Possible: 'You know what they say? Every Police Officer has its own Doughnut...except the ladies because they're Vegetarians' Heroes: (Laughing) Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Sports